1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for using an elevator installation having a detector, which automatically reads data from an information transmitter carried by an elevator user, and a processing unit connected to the detector which, when it has recognized individual characteristics of the elevator user, preselects a changeable destination floor and communicates it to the elevator user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
European reference EP 341 381 teaches a method and a device for the secure and convenient input of control commands, particularly on elevator installations, which has a portable wireless transmitter by means of which control commands can be transmitted to the elevator control. The portable transmitter has two different operating modes, xe2x80x9cmanual/pushbuttonxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cautomatic/permanentxe2x80x9d. The desired operating mode can be set by means of an operating mode selector on the transmitter unit. In the xe2x80x9cmanual/pushbuttonxe2x80x9d mode the desired destination floor can be entered directly using a ten-digit keypad on the transmitter unit and transmitted to the elevator control. In the xe2x80x9cautomatic/permanentxe2x80x9d mode of operation the transmitter communicates at specified time intervals information regarding the desired destination floor to the elevator control. Acknowledgment and/or signalization takes place on a display mounted on the transmitter. In this way the user is informed that his destination call has been registered and which elevator he must use.
In the method described above, the portable transmitter has various function keys and a display, which means that the transmitter always has to be taken into the hand to specify the desired operating mode. This makes it impractical to operate the transmitter if a passenger has no free hand. Furthermore, in both operating modes, acknowledgment of the input and the assigned car are only indicated on the display of the transmitter, which the passenger therefore has to take out of his pocket each time to read the display. Moreover, because of the function keys and the display, the dimensions are too large to permit the transmitter to be comfortably carried. Finally, use of a keypad and a display requires a substantial outlay for manufacturing.
The purpose of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages of the known device and to provide an elevator installation which the passenger can use conveniently and securely.
The advantages resulting from the invention relate mainly to the fact that by means of the information transmitters carried by the elevator users, or by recognition of characteristics of the elevator users, the desired destination floor is automatically communicated to the elevator control without any personal action on the part of the elevator passenger. Safety in buildings is increased by authorizing access only to certain floors. A further advantage is that the elevator users can influence the destination floor preselection according to their personal preference and within their access authorization.
By using an information memory the elevator control receives additional transport criteria as well as the desired destination floor. With the aid of an input device installed in the vicinity of the elevator, the passenger can change the destination floor after he has made his choice and within his access authorization. In addition, the input is visually and/or acoustically acknowledged, and on elevators with several elevator cars, for example, the car assigned to the call is indicated to the user.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.